1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxide semiconductor film and a semiconductor device including the oxide semiconductor film.
Note that the semiconductor device in this specification refers to all devices that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and electro-optic devices, semiconductor circuits, and electronic appliances are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors formed over a glass substrate or the like are manufactured using amorphous silicon, polycrystalline silicon, or the like, as typically seen in liquid crystal display devices. A transistor manufactured using amorphous silicon can easily be formed over a larger glass substrate. However, a transistor manufactured using amorphous silicon has a disadvantage of low field-effect mobility. Although a transistor manufactured using polycrystalline silicon has high field-effect mobility, it has a disadvantage of not being suitable for a larger glass substrate.
In contrast to a transistor manufactured using silicon with disadvantages as described above, a technique in which a transistor is manufactured using an oxide semiconductor and applied to an electronic device or an optical device has attracted attention. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a transistor is manufactured using an amorphous oxide containing In, Zn, Ga, Sn, and the like as an oxide semiconductor. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a transistor similar to that in Patent Document 1 is manufactured and used as a switching element or the like in a pixel of a display device.
In addition, as for such an oxide semiconductor used in a transistor, there is also description as follows: an oxide semiconductor is insensitive to impurities, there is no problem when a considerable amount of metal impurities are contained in a film, and soda-lime glass which contains a large amount of alkali metals such as sodium and is inexpensive can also be used (see Non-Patent Document 1).